pet alchemist
by Iamawesome4
Summary: This is my first story:) I don't really know what the plot is exactly but its going to be good. Edward wakes up, missing his arm in the homunculi's lair. They say they need him but for what? And where is Al?
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Where the hell am I? I suddenly woke up with a jolt. I looked around but didn't recognize anything. A horrible feeling grew in my stomach, that's when I heard a familiar voice and I knew this was bad. "Well looks like the fullmetal pipsqueak has awakened," Envy sneered. The anger was welling up in me and I could tell he saw it in my eyes. "What no tantrum or smartass remark?" he asked in a tone that sounded slightly disappointed. I peered right at him and replied, "Where the hell am I?"

"Well pipsqueak," Envy smiled slyly, "you're in our lair," he chuckled, "where else?"

"What do you want!?" I shouted. Envy laughed to himself. I watched his face as that familiar evil look returned. "We've decided you're going to be our little, pet, pipsqueak, alchemist," he said satisfied. The anger boiled inside me. "Like hell that's going to happen!" I shouted as I went to turn my arm into a blade. That's when Envy started laughing. I looked to my arm and realized it was gone! I immediately started panicking, but I tried not to show it. The last time I was in a situation like this was with Barry the Slasher and I am still trying to get over that. Envy's lips curved into an evil smile and his eyes narrowed. He walked up to me and tried to grab me but I pulled away. "Come on pipsqueak," he glared.

"Who are you calling a pint-sized…" he interrupted my tantrum with a slap to the face. I winced, however, it didn't hurt as bad as getting a wrench thrown at your face. He reached for me again, "Now let's try this again," he sneered.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Dante and the others want to welcome their new pet," he replied slyly.

We entered a room that was huge and a reddish-purple. Spread across, in different places were all the homunculi. They looked up as we walked in. Without any kind of warning Envy kicked me to the ground and tied me to a pillar. He leaned down to my ear and said, "How does it feel to be completely defenseless?" I frowned upon that question and Envy backed away laughing. I lowered my head and sat there. All of the sudden a rush of anger started going through me! "Where is my brother!?" I shouted.

"Oh him? We took care of him," he glared back.

"Where the hell is Al!?" I shouted again.

"Envy," Lust walked over, "leave him alone." Envy walked away laughing but turned around to say, "Seeya later pipsqueak," as he walked out the door. I was so angry, it felt like my head was going to blow! "Calm down Edward," Lust said, "your brother is fine, we just needed you out of the way."

"I don't care what you all need I am getting out of here!"

"We will see how that goes considering you don't have your arm," she smiled slightly. That comment made me so mad I was about to explode! Then all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my other arm and I quickly turned to see what it was. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mother's face.

When I woke up I was at a long dinner table tied to a chair. In front of me sat a plate of food and across from me sat Dante. She smiled as she realized I had awoken, "You should eat," she said, "We still need your strength."

"Like hell I'll do anything you all ask!"

"Oh Edward, Your just like your father," she smiled.

"Don't compare me to that bastard!" I shouted.

"Calm down, I know your confused and weak at the moment but that can all change if you do what we say," she said as she pulled my automail out from under the table. I stared back at it surprised it was still intact. She caught me staring and said, "You want it don't you? I'll give it to you if you do us a favor."

"No way," I said sternly. "There is no way in hell I will ever help you all!" She frowned a little at that. "Well Id you won't come willingly I'm sure we can think of something to persuade you," a slight smile returned. I could tell she saw the resistance in my eyes. "I most go prepare now," she said, "you should eat," she smiled. Then she walked out of the room.

As soon as she left I used my good hand to search for anything I could use to scratch an alchemy sign. I found a paperclip and tried using it. There was a flash of blue and I was free! All I had to do now was get out of here. Forget the arm, Winry will just make me a new one, I thought, even though she might not be thrilled. I silently slipped through the window and was out of there! It was almost too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante's POV

"My dear homunculi, I have called you all here to discuss my plan for Edward," their eyes all looked up to me. "I was hoping it would be easier to persuade him to help us since we made him defenseless and alone. However, he remains reluctant, which means we will have to switch methods." Most of their expressions remained the same, but Envy's face curled into an evil grin. "It's awfully quiet in there, isn't it?" Wrath asked, "I mean he usually throws a fit of something!"

"Someone go check on him!" I demanded. Lust got up and went to see. When she returned she had an angry look on her face. She looked up and said, "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"The ropes are on the ground and the window was wide open. He escaped, but he left his arm."

"What an idiot!" Envy shot up. "He thinks he will be able to fight back without an arm!" he laughed, "that thought makes me laugh. That little bastard doesn't know what's coming for him!"

"No one crosses me without facing the consequences!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lust asked, "You can't kill him, he is essential to the plan!"

"This is true, but my dear homunculi, there are things in this world far worse than death. We will just have to think of other ways to convince him," I sneered. "Envy, I want you to go after him. He is probably on his way to see his mechanic," I smiled, "take your time, just don't kill him."

"Got it!" he smiled, "I'll be going now!"

"Don't fail us!"

"Yeah whatever." Then he slipped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy's POV

I laughed evilly, I finally get to make that little bastard pay! How should I do it though? All this excitement was bounding through my head when I got an idea. I know just how to get close to him! I laughed to myself as I morphed into that huge hunk of metal he calls a brother. Now all I have to do is act like him and I'll be fine. I laughed maniacally, "This is going to be fun."

Edward's POV

I walked a long way and wasn't sure where I was. Thoughts were attacking my head! Where was Al? Where was I? How was I going to get to Resembol? I bet the homunculi are already on my tail. That's when I saw a familiar train station. I was in central! I quickly made my way over to the train and bought a ticket to Resembol. The train wasn't going to be here for a while so I decided to go walk around. Then it hit me! I was in central, if I didn't want to be seen by the military (Colonel Mustang mostly) then I would have to lay low. That was going to be a bit difficult since I was dressed as usual and was missing an arm. I decided to stick with my better decision, which was to wait at the station. I laid down on the bench outside and fell asleep.


End file.
